Izumi and Takuya
by Electrik Dog
Summary: Izumi is about to marry when .....
1. Default Chapter

Izumi and Takuya  
  
21-year-old Takuya, 20-year-old Izumi and 26-year-old Kouji were living in the same apartment together in Tokyo. Takuya and Izumi were dating out together; they went to an Italian buffet one night. The food there was great Takuya had never taken Izumi to such a good buffet before and she was suspicious on why Takuya did this. "Yo Takuya why are we eating here?? It is very expensive u know!" "Uhhh I understand but Izumi you will soon find out why I took u here."  
Suddenly Takuya took out a huge 21 Caret ring out of his pocket and pleaded Izumi to wear it, Izumi was waiting for this moment for a very long time and at last Takuya asked her to marry him.  
Today is the day they were getting married but somehow Kouji was not comfortable with it. When Takuya was about to kiss the bride suddenly Kouji rushed in. He didn't agree that Izumi should marry Takuya. [Electrik Dog: Get outta here Kouji] "Who the hell are you." [Electrik Dog: I am the author for godsakes, now just get outta here] "No you get outta here!" [Electrik Dog: Want me to erase your name for this story??] "Okay I don't care just lemme finish this chapter then u can erase me ok??" [Electrik Dog: Ok  
  
{What will happen next?? Will Izumi marry Takuya?? Stay tuned for my next chapter!} 


	2. Kouji has a new someone

Kouji Has a New Someone  
  
Recap on what happened chap1: Kouji didn't want Takuya to marry Izumi then he had an argument with the author and the author threatened to erase Kouji.  
  
Takuya: What's wrong Kouji why are you destroying our marriage??  
  
Kouji: It's because.. ermmm  
  
Izumi: Tell us Kouji  
  
Kouji: (says this as fast as hell) It's because I have crush on you.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Izumi: Erm did I hear something wrong??  
  
Kouji: No I seriously have a crush on you  
  
Izumi: Sorry Kouji I had never loved you I only loved Takuya and I just thought that I was your roommate  
  
Kouji: Oh fucking hell why do you have to do this??  
  
[Electrik Dog: Excuse me but NO swearing you mother fucking big shit hole]  
  
Kouji: Hey is it you the author again?  
  
[Electrik Dog: excuse me again I have a damn name and its ELECTRIK DOG GOT IT??]  
  
Kouji: Well Mr. Electrik Dog you swore yourself  
  
[Electrik Dog: Just shut the fuck up and mind your own bisness]  
  
Izumi: Kouji I know the perfect girl for you her name is Ginger she is a new girl in town, I'll introduce her to you tomorrow when I get this marriage done  
  
They safely got the marriage done with no more pick-a-boos.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Ginger: Hello Kouji nice to meet you u have such a cute name  
  
Kouji: (Blushing like hell) Th.. th..thank you  
  
Izumi and Takuya: Erm I forgot that we had to go sorry  
  
Kouji: W.wait don't go  
  
Ginger: This will be great only us to hmm how romantic it will be  
  
Kouji: So what do you want to eat Ginger??  
  
Ginger: I'll start off with a Creamy Clam Chowder then a Double Green Cesar Salad then a Jumbo Lobster Served with mushroom sauce then a Double Peanut and Chocolate Tiramisu.  
  
Waiter: And what would you like sir?  
  
Kouji: Ermm I'll have the same too.  
  
[~~Electrik Dog forgets to erase Kouji~~]  
  
Kouji: Ugh that was great  
  
Ginger: Yeah thanks for paying  
  
Kouji and Ginger sit on a bench each drinking a slerppy. Suddenly Kouji and Ginger start getting closer and closer and soon they had a very big kiss. Both off them were blushing at the same time.  
  
Kouji: Wanna be my girlfriend?? (~~same time~~) Ginger: Wanna be my boyfriend??  
  
Ginger and Kouji: Sure  
  
Stay tuned for my next chapter! 


	3. Ginger Goes Missin

Ginger Goes Missing  
  
Kouji is back home with Takuya and Izumi.  
  
Izumi: How was the date????  
  
Kouji: It went just fine  
  
Takuya: Plannin going out with her tomorrow?  
  
Kouji: Yes, tomorrow in the Chink Wak restaurant  
  
Takuya: Doesn't that Ginger girl act a little strange??  
  
Kouji: FUCK you don't call my girlfriend STRANGE!  
  
[Electrik Dog: Now now no swearing]  
  
(~~At the Chink Wak~~)  
  
Ginger: Hi there sorry to keep you waiting  
  
Kouji: No no you weren't long at all  
  
Ginger: Tonight I want to eat hmm lemme think, AH I'll start with a Fresh Vegetable Botch then a Brazilian Chicken salad then a Prime Rib Steak then a Cameral Chocolate Soufflé.  
  
Waiter: What about you Sir??  
  
Kouji: A Fried Chili Crab will do me  
  
Waiter: Okay your orders will come A.S.A.P (As Soon As Possible)  
  
Ginger: I really like and I really wanna marry you so you got any plans for us to marry??  
  
Kouji: No not yet I never knew that you wanted to marry me but I'll start planning tomorrow.  
  
Ginger: Ok  
  
Kouji: mmmmmmmm those chili crabs were lovely  
  
Ginger: Yes! So were my Prime Rib Steak  
  
Kouji: Wanna go for a slurpy again?  
  
Ginger: Okay  
  
(~~ Sitting on the bench again~~)  
  
Ginger: Hey Kouji can I borrow some money to help my mother because she is really sick?  
  
Kouji: Okay but what is your mum sick with??  
  
Ginger: Parkinson disease  
  
Kouji: Ohh how much do you want?  
  
Ginger: Uhh 30, 000 yen will do  
  
Kouji: I'll go get it now  
  
Ginger: (Evil grin on her face)  
  
Kouji: Here you go  
  
Ginger: Thanks well I gotta go home now to check on my mother. Good night (kisses Kouji on his cheek)  
  
Kouji: Good night (kisses her cheek)  
  
(~~ Back At The Apartment ~~)  
  
Takuya: How was it?  
  
Kouji: Great and I lent her some money Izumi: How Much??  
  
Kouji: Just 30,000  
  
Takuya: 30,000 is so much!! Oh my Gosh how much money you got left?  
  
Kouji : Only 500 left  
  
Takuya: Oh my  
  
(~~Next Day~~)  
  
Kouji goes calling Gingers house but no-one is there.  
  
Where is Ginger?? Stay tuned for my next chapter! 


End file.
